scrap_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Traits
Traits Almost every Hero in the game have a few traits that determine their role in a team. Certain Heroes are big walls that clog up the board and protect your weaker heroes, while others focus on the offensive. Sub-Traits ''Sub-traits ''define a heroes strengths and weaknesses, these traits are shown below ''Primary-traits'' on a heroes description in the roster. heroes with the "Defender" trait take less damage when they are ''Defending''. So they stick on the field for a very long time, however they are not as efficient offensively as some other units. Heroes with the "Aim" or "Aggro" traits take no, or less damage when ''Attacking'' respectively, however they don't deal damage back when ''Defending. ''This means that they can take out your opponents units very efficiently, but if they are ever left unprotected they are easily defeated. The following traits are ''"sub-traits"'' Primary-Traits ''Primary-traits'' are the main trait of a hero. They may not always be as defining as ''sub-traits, ''but through ''skill up's ''they can become quite devastating. Most of these traits deal with power and establish the niche of each hero. The ''Fierce'' trait raises power on deployment when you have more units than your opponent, helping you close out the game. Whilst ''Courage'' increases power on deployment when you have less units than your opponent, helping you to come back from a losing situation. Each of these have a place in a team and are extremely useful when used correctly. The following traits are "''Primary-traits"'' *in progress* "Skill Up" Most heroes ''Primary-traits'' start out pretty weak, however you can level those abilities up through ''Skill up''. When you have 2 units with the same skill you can fuse them together to make one more powerful, losing the other in the process, this is called skill-ing up. The hero you are raising the skill of is the ''target'' hero, the one you are using as a material is the ''material ''hero. Generally, when you attempt to skill up a hero it has a 25% chance of succeeding, unless the ''target'' hero and the ''material ''hero are the same, if this is the case then it has a 100% chance of being successful. MULTIPLE HEROES When fusing multiple heroes into a target hero each material hero is treated independently. This is important because 4 independent 25% chances is not 100%. What this means: Fusing 4 1/3 Bens (who have the Fierce trait) into Savannah (who also has the Fierce trait) you have 4 independent 25% chances to transfer a skill level to her. Her skill could go up 0,1,2,3, or 4 times. SAME SKILL When fusing in a hero with the same skill (but not the exact same hero) you have a 25% chance for each skill level on the material hero. This means if you fused a 3/3 Ben into Savannah you have 3 independent 25% chances for her skill to go up. Her skill could go up 0,1,2, or 3 times. What this means: Fusing in a 3/3 Ben into Savannah is exactly the same as fusing in 3 separate 1/3 Bens into Savannah (remember: multiple heroes = independent chances, multiple skill levels = independent chances). EXACT MATCH Finally, when you are fusing in the same exact hero (same Name/Element/Rarity) you skill up at a 100% chance. Everything else is the same. What this means: Fusing a 1/10 Savannah the Infected Healer into a 9/10 Savannah the Infected Healer is no worse than fusing the 9/10 into the 1/10 ( in terms of skill level at least). Since it's 100% chance of 9 gaining 1 skill level, or 100% for each of the 9 skill levels to transfer to the 1/10.